After Party
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Un pequeño drabble de que paso por la mente de Viktor despues de la fiesta, que le impulso a decidir ser el entrenador de Yuuri. (Pequeña historia aprovechando que es jueves y el clásico "TBT" para subir esta vieja historia)


Buenas buenas! Feliz jueves!, y aprovechando dicho día con el clásico "TBT ¿por que no subir una historia que escribí cuando comence a ver Yuri On Ice? xD aqui les dejo este pequeño drabble :) -nos leemos abajo-

After Party

Después de la emocionante y entretenida gala que habían tenido los patinadores llega el momento en la que esta tiene que concluir, después de la escena que había hecho el patinador Yuuri Katsuki pidiéndole a Viktor que fuera su entrenador Celestino tomo a Yuuri a dura pena ya que este aún se aferraba fuertemente al ruso pero con un poco de la ayuda de Chris llevaron a este hacia su habitación, el patinador japonés cae rendido en su cama mientras aún conservaba ese semblante de felicidad en su rostro.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Yuuri se levanta, aun se encontraba confundido, mira a su alrededor percatándose de que se encontraba en su habitación y al momento de ponerse de pie se tambalea un poco, al parecer los rastros del alcohol aún no han desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo, sale de su recamara sin rumbo alguno y con el mismo semblante de inocencia y felicidad en su rostro como si anduviera de sonámbulo por todo el pasillo, llega hacia una sala con la vista hacia la hermosa ciudad bañada con las luces que la rodean, el japonés camina atraído por la sensación que le provocaba ese paisaje y desliza la enorme ventana de cristal para sentir la fresca brisa de la noche que acariciaba su piel, veía la escena como si estuviese hipnotizado pero una voz hace que salga de su trance.

-Y-Yuuri?

El ruso estaba sorprendido de encontrarse con la persona que había hecho inolvidable su noche y al parecer aún no termina pues el destino vuelve a juntarlo una vez más.

-Viktor -decía el nombre del patinador como si fuese una hermosa melodía la que cantase, se aferra de nuevo a este mientras frotaba su rostro contra el pecho del ruso y repetía el nombre de este incontable veces, la mejillas de Viktor se tornaron algo rojas pues aún no había digerido la impactante petición de Yuuri de que fuera su entrenador y tenerlo otra vez contra él y viendo lo feliz y complacido que se veía este le provocaba una sensación de nunca apartarlo de su lado "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba el ruso, en todo su tiempo de patinador no había sentido tal emoción pero desde que el japonés hizo su aparición con esa faceta gracias al alcohol todo lo que hacía le parecía imposible de ignorar, lo emocionaban de una manera que solo sentía cuando estaba en el hielo "¿Qué era lo que le estaba provocando este joven patinador?" no dejaba de darle mente a la invitación de Yuuri sobre visitarlo y ahora se planteaba a un más la idea, en lo que el ruso debatía consigo mismo el japonés había caído rendido por el sueño pero a pesar de eso nunca lo soltó, una leve sonrisa se asoma en el rostro de Viktor y toma dulcemente al chico en sus brazos y de la camisa del japonés se desliza la tarjeta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, la toma y con Yuuri en brazo se dirige hacia la habitación.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el ruso se encuentra viendo en su teléfono móvil la presentación de un joven que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde aquella noche y su semblante era serio, no porque el joven estaba haciendo su presentación sino de que era mejor, no era celos lo que sentía era otra vez ese sentimiento que solo el japonés le provocaba, la hermosa forma de Yuuri patinar, a pesar de estar haciendo los mismos movimientos que Viktor la forma en la que el japonés movía con gracia su cuerpo por el hielo le transmitía un sentimiento más fuerte "¿ que era?, ¿Qué sentimiento desbordaba esa figura que patinaba con elegancia sobre hielo?", lo había decido, definitivamente se convertiría en el entrenador de Yuuri, si seguía como patinador no llegaría a entender nunca lo que sentía y solo al lado de este llegaría a comprender lo que le hacía falta en su vida, inmediatamente tomo la decisión preparo todo para partí hacia Japón.

.

.

.

¿Que les pareció? xD seh... lo se, super corta xD pero ~Hey~ dije que era un drabble xD en fin... que pasen un feliz resto del día! 8(/)8


End file.
